<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth Be Told... by Ironkissedfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222791">Truth Be Told...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkissedfanfics/pseuds/Ironkissedfanfics'>Ironkissedfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bunker, Bunker Sex, Confessions, Dean's a begger, Fingering, Frustration, M/M, No dirty motels here no SIR, Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Truth Spells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkissedfanfics/pseuds/Ironkissedfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a routine hunt, Sam comes to find that Dean has been hit with some sort of spell. As far as they can tell, it's physically harmless, but Dean just can't stop spilling truths! As they wait for Rowena, Sam gets the brilliant idea to have Cas come by and this proves to be a very difficult situation for one Dean Winchester. Truths come out and there are some very good rewards in Dean's immediate future.</p>
<p>This is just a one shot I had to write to get it out of my system as I'm writing a slow burn right now and I couldn't wait any more! I hope you guys like it!</p>
<p>*Edited to add art! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth Be Told...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! If you like this, please consider hopping on the train that is the slow burn I'm working on! This little fic is just proof my payoff will be worth it! Have fun, and I hope to see you there! &lt;3<br/>*Edit: A lovely friend (@profoundbondoftheages on Tumblr) made a wonderful drawing for this little fic! Art added at the end!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dean, we’ll figure it out, okay? Wa- Dean! Wait!” Sam tried calling after his brother, but Dean had raced down the stairs the second they entered the bunker. “Dean!” He called again. Grumbling something under his breath, Sam followed down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Dean, come on, I’ll call Rowena; I’m sure she can lift this in no time.” Sam had caught up with Dean in the kitchen where he was angrily sliding a beer off of the refrigerator shelf. He twisted the lid of easily and sent a pointed glare in Sam’s direction. </p>
<p>Normally, when a hunt goes sideways, it’s a physical problem: a broken limb, deep wounds, concussions. This time, it was a curse. A small one; no big deal, surely. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a way of finding out who placed it let alone make them lift it. Fortunately, the curse wasn’t a painful one from what he could tell, but it was pissing Dean off so much he was now at the point where he just refused to speak. Dean was doing pretty well at controlling his mouth by this point, but that was the extent of it. The whole ride home, which was an excruciating 8 hour drive, Dean had spoken every single thought that entered his mind. It was like a dam had broken in there, forcing him to spill truths from every corner of his brain. If he was being honest, it took Sam a few confessions to notice anything was up, but when Dean just didn’t stop, telling him about things he <em> definitely </em>didn’t need to know about, he clued in.</p>
<p>Their hunt hadn’t even been related to witches, which was why it took him a bit to figure out something was wrong. It had been a relatively easy hunt, all things considered, just a good ‘ol salt-and-burn, nothing special. Whoever had done this though, must have seen them around town while they were investigating and took it upon themselves to insert themselves into the fold. It could have been anyone, but Sam suspected that it had come from one of the places they ate at during their trip. At first notice of Dean’s newfound truth-telling, Sam had pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road, desperately looking for a hex bag, but coming up short. He hadn’t been affected either, so the most he could deduce was it being something he ate and that was an educated guess at most. With no definitive way of knowing however, they braved the ride home, where Sam would get Rowena on the phone first thing in the morning.</p>
<p>Now though, back in the bunker, Dean was struggling to hold his tongue, no doubt afraid his lashing out would be worse than normal. Sam didn’t really want to hear it, but knowing Dean <em> couldn’t </em>lie to him, he was finding it hard to keep his own pressing questions from spilling from his mouth. He gave Dean a hard look back and let out a grumpy sigh.</p>
<p>“You just going to stay silent until I fix this?” He asks, leaning back against the doorframe to the kitchen. Dean held his stare and furrowed his brows, opening his mouth slightly before snapping it back shut. Instead of answering him, he took a big swig of the beer in his hands. </p>
<p>Sam sighed again. He really didn’t want to deal with Dean right now; he just wanted to get this fixed already. Suddenly, a sinister thought popped into his head, stopping him from waltzing out of the room to call Rowena and forcing a sly uptick of his lips into a grin. </p>
<p>“Hey, Dean?” he started, settling back against the wall and tilting his head in feign innocence, “If it’s cool with you, I think I’ll call Cas first.” The mention of Castiel seemed to make his brother stand up straighter and he noticed the change in his grip on the bottle. Sam’s smirk only grew as he continued on. “If I’m going to get anything done with Rowena on this, I need to be sure you’re not going to bother us. I’m sure Cas can keep you company.” </p>
<p>At that, Dean opened his mouth again. He held the angry look on his face still, but the words that came from him didn’t match up with his appearance. </p>
<p>“I would love it if Cas was here.” Then, the dam broke again. “Every time we come home I hope he’s here waiting for us. I really wish he was here more often and not always off doing his angel crap. He should be home with us.” Dean was blushing now, desperate to shut himself up. He raised his hand to cover his mouth, but instead of force-stopping his brain, his words just came out muffled.</p>
<p>“You know I -mm -ly, I really li -mm -im. I can’t help that I’m in lo -mm.” Dean was trying so hard to stop himself now it was beginning to get painful to watch. His face was so red and his fingers were white from the pressure he was putting over his mouth. He kept going, though by this point his hand was so tight over his lips, Sam couldn’t make out a single word. He wanted to laugh, tease his brother about how much he had to say about the topic of Cas, but he figured it better to just go ahead and follow through on calling him. So, he returned that slight upturn of an evil grin and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Dean behind to talk to himself.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Castiel opened the door to the bunker. Sam had informed him of the situation, or more accurately, what small fraction of the situation he had understood, and had asked him to come soon as he could. Castiel wasn’t sure how he could help in lifting a witch’s curse, but he was always happy to help the Winchesters. So, he had driven back to the bunker as fast as he could to be of assistance. </p>
<p>Stepping down the metal stairs, he called out into the expanse of the map room and further into the bunker. “Sam? Dean?” He was met with silence, but despite the lack of direct answer, he heard shuffling about coming from somewhere. Once at the bottom of the stairs, he heard the shuffling more clearly and figured it was coming from the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Cas!” Came Sam’s voice, turning his attention away from the kitchen and towards the library. When he walked up the short steps, he found Sam huddled over a few books, his phone beside it overflowing with text messages. He tilted his head in confusion.</p>
<p>“How can I help, Sam?” He asked, deciding to pull out the seat opposite him and sit down. He folded his hands in his lap and waited for Sam to lift his head out of the book.</p>
<p>“Uh, well, I’m not really sure if there’s much we can do until Rowena gets here.” He said with a sigh, glancing down at the ever pinging phone on the table. “She’s trying to text me about it, but she says there’s no way she can be 100% sure what’s been put on him until she sees for herself. Right now she has me reading up on some of the more well known truth serums, but so far nothing has matched up completely.” He glanced up at Castiel with a tired smile.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how I can be of assistance here then, Sam.” Castiel says, meeting Sam’s tired eyes with his own. He was tired, as was happening to him more and more lately, from the drive. </p>
<p>Sam huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, about that.” Castiel squinted, his head involuntarily tilting in confusion once again. “I was just kind of hoping you could keep Dean occupied, you know? He won’t talk to me anymore, but I’m worried he could worsen this somehow if he tries to keep it all in. Was hoping he’d talk more to you.” </p>
<p>Castiel blinked; that was all? He was just here to check on Dean? Make sure he doesn’t somehow make it worse? He should be bothered, he really should, having to drive all the way out here in the middle of the night when he was in the middle of something, but he couldn’t find it in him. If he was being honest, he was thrilled that that was the only job asked of him. He was always happy to talk with Dean.</p>
<p>“I see. Do you know where he is? I’d like to go check on him then.” Castiel spoke as he rose from the seat, ready to head off in whatever direction Sam sent him in.</p>
<p>“Last saw him in the kitchen. He’s a little grumpy about all this though, so take it easy on the burning questions, Cas.” Sam smiled at him, a hint of mischief in his tone but hiding it successfully from his eyes. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” He responded. Before Sam decided to impart any more words of wisdom on him, Castiel fled the library and walked towards the kitchen. Just outside, he heard Dean grumbling to himself. It took a lot of restraint to refrain from eavesdropping and instead walk through the threshold. </p>
<p>The moment he entered, Dean whipped his head up from where it was laying in his hands. Their eyes met, and Castiel felt the usual pang of longing that had grown so comfortable in his chest. Every time he looked at Dean, every time he spoke to him, he felt it. Most of the time, he even felt it when he was far away and hadn’t heard his voice in days. Now, it felt supercharged, like the answers to all his questions were almost in his grasp, there if he only reached a little further. </p>
<p>“Cas! Hey buddy, I missed you! You know, you really should stick around more. You’re always gone but this is your home too.” Dean spoke quickly, the rush of words escaping his lips before he had time to clasp his fingers over his mouth. He was blushing to the tops of his ears and no matter how hard he tried not to, he mumbled something more that Castiel couldn’t quite make out. </p>
<p>Castiel softened his gaze and sat down across from Dean like he did moments ago with Sam. Sam, who had been right about Castiel having some burning questions. He felt his own face heat up, but tried to stay focused.</p>
<p>“Do you know who did this to you?” He chose to ask, an attempt to get Dean talking without straying into uncharted territory. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t still be in this mess if I did, Cas. I would have ganked that bitch so fast. Or maybe just asked them to take it back, you know? As if it’s ever that easy. Why can’t it ever be that easy, Cas? Just once I thought we had an easy salt-and-burn and of course this happens and now Sammy called you here to babysit me like he doesn’t know how much you drive me crazy. I-” again the hand swings over his mouth, forcing the end of that thought process he had been pouring out for him. </p>
<p>It took Castiel a moment to process what he said. “I drive you crazy?” He furrowed his brows, unsure what he could have meant by that. Did Castiel really upset him that much? If he did, why would Sam want him here when he couldn’t do anything but tell the truth? Maybe this was some sort of cruel punishment they had cooked up; he couldn’t be sure.</p>
<p>The hand fell from Dean’s lips again and his eyes lit up. When Castiel looked up, Dean was smiling, fingers tapping against the hard wood of the table as if he had to find some outlet for the pulsing energy in his brain. Castiel understood morse code, but after a few seconds of listening to Dean’s taps, he was sure Dean didn’t. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Cas, you drive me crazy. Like up the wall, off my rocker crazy. You always stand so close to me, I can’t take it. The way you talk, how you look at me, the way you <em> dress </em> , like <em> God </em> would you take off that trench coat already? It drives me <em> nuts </em>Cas, I want y-” The hand was determined to stop Dean’s mouth. Castiel however, was reeling. </p>
<p>“Wh-what?” He choked out. He was trying to convince himself that he misheard Dean, that he hadn’t been about to say what he thought he was going to say. Dean wouldn’t want him, <em> couldn’t </em>want him. There must have been more to that sentence. Something like, ‘I want you to go away.’ or maybe ‘I want you to give me some space’ or perhaps even ‘I want you to just leave me alone already.’. Yes, those were far more likely.</p>
<p>Dean’s other hand pulled at the one covering his mouth and slammed it down onto the table with a hard <em> thud! </em>The loud bang pulled Castiel from his spiraling and forced his attention back to Dean.</p>
<p>“Dean, you don’t have to tell me anything. Why don’t, uh, why don’t we talk about your case? What um, what happened before the whole curse thing?” Castiel was desperate to steer the conversation away from himself and towards literally anything else. He so badly wanted Dean, wanted him to want him in return, but the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally make Dean say anything he would regret. He wanted Dean to love him, but if he did, he needed him to tell him because he wanted to, not because he had to. Castiel was well and truly between a rock in a hard place here.</p>
<p>Dean dropped his eyes, clearly having a silent battle of his own in his head. Castiel let him brew for a moment, wasting any amount of time possible as the time for Rowena’s arrival undoubtedly dwindled. Sam had wanted Castiel to get Dean to talk so it wouldn’t get worse, but this was proving to be too much for even Castiel to handle. His hands wrung together in his lap, sweaty and rough. The feeling in his chest he always had around Dean was so much more incessant now, prominently pushing against his ribs, demanding to be felt. It had been much worse when he was human, but after he was able to figure out what it had been, even a return to angel status couldn’t lessen it. It burned hotly in him, begging him to take Dean’s hand, to just go ahead and ask what he was dying to know, to confess while he could only get an honest response out of Dean. But, shame settled in next to it, the fear of taking advantage of Dean and the situation was almost sickening. He shook his head, hoping beyond hope that Dean would just take the bait and talk about the hunt.</p>
<p>Dean however, did not want to talk about the hunt. “Do you think I wanna talk about all that when I finally have you here? Cas, I’ve been wanting to tell you this stuff for years.” He blurted, a nervous laugh following immediately after his words. “You know what? I don’t even care that I got cursed, because you’re here. I don’t care because I’ve always been too much of a pansy to say this shit and I know it. But Cas, I-”</p>
<p>This time it was Cas’s hand that shot up over Dean’s mouth. The burning in his chest had sprinted to his fingers, forcing his hand to silence him. He couldn’t do this to him, not now, not like this. The brush of Dean’s lips against his hand though was torture and the heat under his fingertips could be seen on Dean’s cheeks. Dean’s hands came up around Castiel’s wrist and pulled him off, relinquishing their tight hold as soon as his mouth was free. Castiel struggled to swallow, it was all he could do to stay in his body. </p>
<p>“Cas, would you just let me talk!” He yelled, voice tight and gruff. Castiel’s hands fell back into his lap, his head down.</p>
<p>“Dean, please.” he started, daring to meet Dean’s eyes from across the table. “Don’t say anything you’ll regret.”</p>
<p>This made Dean laugh. It wasn’t a cheerful laugh, not the lovely cadence of breaths he had grown so attached to hearing over the years. This laugh was irate, chock-full of flames and irritation, licked in fervent heat. It almost made Castiel jump.</p>
<p>“I can’t regret this because I can’t lie, Cas! It’s the truth and I can’t lie to myself any more than I can lie to you. So boo-fucking-hoo, this is how I’m doing this whether we like it or not.” Dean’s intensity could be felt in the air, a static charge hovering between them on the brink of starting a fire. The more he spoke, the more Castiel could feel that the anger was more than that; it was frustration. He was frustrated, whether with himself or Castiel he couldn’t be sure, but it wasn’t the white hot anger he thought it was. </p>
<p>“Cas, I like you.” Dean says, the words coming out raspy and strained. “Fuck, it’s more than that. I… Cas, I love you.” </p>
<p>It hit him harder than he ever thought it could. The impact of those words landing harder than his fall years ago. Castiel had never thought anything could compare to that, but this was as close as you could get. His head felt like it was spinning, the hot fluttering in his chest was hotter, threatening to strangle him. </p>
<p>“Dean,” he started, wanting to say it back, <em> needing </em>to say it back, but it got caught in his throat. He knew he loved him, had known for a very long time, but he always knew that there was no way it was requited.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything, Cas. I needed to say it. I understand if you want to leave. I-”</p>
<p>“I do.” </p>
<p>Dean looked straight at him, as if he could see through him.</p>
<p>“Do what? Want to leave? I said it was okay, Cas I get it. I-”</p>
<p>“No.” Castiel cut off his rambling again. “No, I do have to say it, Dean.” He paused again and rised to his feet. He didn’t want to be so far away when he said it, didn’t want Dean to have to guess if he meant it. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Castiel confessed, standing in front of Dean’s pushed back chair. The air was electric, charged with everything they’ve felt for years. </p>
<p>“Really?” Dean asks, voice small as he follows suit and stands from his chair. They’re close, breaths mingling between them. Still, neither closes the gap. </p>
<p>“Yes, Dean. I love you.” Castiel says it again, reveling in the way it feels on his tongue, the way his chest tightens with it. He dares to reach up and places a hand tentatively on Dean’s shoulder. Once more, his dam breaks.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I know that I can’t lie but that doesn’t mean you can’t. Don’t ask me why you would lie, I don’t know, but I know there’s no way you’re telling the truth. There’s no way you-” This time, Castiel cuts him off with his lips instead of his hand. He presses himself against Dean, no longer able to hold himself back. He loves him, is mad with it like Dean said. Feels it with him always, especially now as they stumble back against the wall. Castiel’s hands are everywhere, carding through Dean’s hair, digging into his hips, grazing across his chest. Dean lets out a strangled moan and Castiel almost loses it. He pushes harder, knocking his body up against Dean’s with fervor. The sound bubbles from Dean’s throat again and Castiel is helpless to stop the groan that escapes him.</p>
<p>“Cas-” Dean pants, knocking his head back against the wall to gain room to breathe.</p>
<p>Castiel pulls himself away, a flush in his cheeks he’s never felt before.</p>
<p>“Right, sorry, Dean, I-” It appears neither of them get to finish a sentence tonight as Sam suddenly appears in the kitchen, Rowena in tow. Both Dean and Castiel turn their heads quickly, blushing and disheveled as Castiel takes one more step back, away from Dean.</p>
<p>“Look who’s here!” Sam bellows with a grin that falls from his face the second he’s done talking. Realization dawns on him and he fumbles to put a hand on a very curious Rowena’s shoulder, desperate to pull her away. “Ah, maybe we should go look at the books one more time; maybe we missed something.” He chuckles, flitting his eyes between the two of them.</p>
<p>“Nonsense!” Rowena says, “Gotta see the boy before I can get anything done.” She smiles as she approaches and Castiel moves swiftly to get out of her way. Her hands grace over Dean’s flushed cheeks, hover over his heaving chest, poke against his tense forehead. She feels for something in him, and after a moment, finds herself relatively satisfied. </p>
<p>“Oh, I see! Oh dearie, this is a simple spell. I’m sure you’ll have all the necessary ingredients in house, actually. Shouldn’t take me more than twenty minutes to get it all fixed up for you, boys.” Her accent coated every word in a thick syrup they were accustomed to by now. Every one of them let out a breath, relief flooding through the room. “We can discuss my payment when we’re finished.” She added, grin as prominent in her voice as it was on her mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s great, Rowena. I’ll help you get started!” Sam hurried, stepping out of the room but lingering in the hall.</p>
<p>“I’m coming too.” It was Dean who spoke, not sparing a glance in Castiel’s direction. This was all so confusing; had he done something wrong?</p>
<p>“Goody.” Rowena uttered and walked out of the room, Sam and Dean in tow. </p>
<p>Castiel was left to his own thoughts in the kitchen, only Dean’s half empty beer bottle to accompany him. The tightness in his chest was almost unbearable now. Dean hadn’t lied about loving him, he couldn’t have. Castiel was pretty sure he had liked the kiss as well if those sounds were anything to go by. So why had Dean seemed upset? If that’s at all what that was; there was no way to be sure.</p>
<p>Castiel couldn’t stop himself from pacing about the room, eyeing the sweating bottle on the table as if it was going to give him any advice. After a few minutes where nothing came to him, no revelations or wisdom, he decided it best to join them in the other room and help out with the procedure. As soon as Dean was good to go, Castiel could hightail it out of here and get back to what he was doing when Sam had called.</p>
<p>Briskly, he marched from the quiet kitchen into the bustling library. They were all moving about, gathering ingredients from drawers and shelves around the room and setting them beside the bowl Rowena had placed in the center of the table. It seemed they were finishing up that task when Castiel walked in, and Dean was the only one who didn’t turn towards him as he came near.</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do to help?” Castiel felt repetitive, always asking instead of just finding something to do.</p>
<p>“We’ve pretty much got it, sweet.” said Rowena as she began dumping particular amounts of each item into the wooden bowl according to whatever was written on the pages of the open text beside her. “The caster was just havin’ a wee bit of fun. It’s a fairly simple truth spell, it’s just an old one.  Not a common one you’d find in any old book. Lucky for you boys, I’m old enough to know it. This should do the trick nicely.” She was grinning as she worked, taking pride in what she does. Soon, all the items were in the bowl and she began chanting some strange sounding verse.</p>
<p>“Your hands, darling.” She spoke to Dean, hands outstretched to him. He glanced over at Sam before offering them up to her. She took them in her own and brought them over to the bowl, once again chanting the odd sounding words to the now bubbling mixture. Without hesitation, she thrust Dean’s hands down into the bowl. A loud sizzling sound followed, accompanied by popping and snapping noises. It originated from the bowl, the thick substance spurting up over Dean’s palms, coating them in the syrupy liquid. It looked molten, the sounds indicating it was burning him. Castiel surged forwards, prepared to rip him from the mixture and heal him swiftly. Rowena held up her hand in front of him, telling him silently to simply wait a moment. And so he did. Dean wasn’t yelping; he wasn’t making any noise for that matter. When Castiel turned to try to see his face, it was softly illuminated by an un-seeable glow emanating from the bowl. He had a soft smile playing on his lips and any qualms Castiel had were squashed. He took a step back.</p>
<p>After a moment, the bubbling died down and the light splashed on Dean’s features dissipated. He slowly removed his soaked hands from the bowl and Rowena met them with a towel. Dean looked up at her as she wiped away most of the concoction. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” He muttered, eyes downcast now, watching her ministrations.</p>
<p>“Anytime, dearie. I think you should go wash up. Sam and I can discuss payment.” She said with a grin turned towards Sam. Sam laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Cas, we gotta talk.” Dean voiced, finally pulling his hands from the towel. He didn’t check to make sure Castiel was following as he trudged out of the library and down the hall. Castiel cast an anxious glance in Sam’s direction, but he just gave him a shrug before turning to talk with Rowena. </p>
<p>He swallowed hard and followed Dean. He stepped lightly, the echo of their footsteps only adding to the silent tension as they made their way to the bathroom. Castiel stood in the doorway as Dean washed his hands in the sink, avoiding his gaze in the mirror. The rushing of water was the only sound occupying the room. Castiel cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“Did it work?” He asked, braving conversation only towards the safe routes. </p>
<p>“Pretty sure.” Dean grumbles, scrubbing hard between his fingers. </p>
<p>“That’s great, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>Castiel is so unsure where this tension came from. He was so sure they had been on the same page earlier that he felt like he was getting whiplash. He couldn’t stand this hot and cold. He hated it. They both had said something monumental and it was unfair for the tides to turn so quickly.</p>
<p>“Dean, if I’ve overstepped-”</p>
<p>“No, Cas. Don’t. Just-” Dean sighed, hanging his head over his hands as he stopped the running water. The silence was unbearable. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He finished.</p>
<p>That didn’t make sense. If Castiel hadn’t done something wrong, then he wouldn’t feel so terrified to touch him again. He wouldn’t feel like he was walking on ice trying to talk to him.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” Castiel conceded. He wanted to reach out, put his hand on his shoulder again, tell Dean he could talk to him. Dean just dried his hands and walked out of the bathroom, brushing up against him, touch like a static shock jolting Castiel into movement. He followed Dean down the hall and stopped just in the doorway to Dean’s room. He wanted to follow further, but he wasn’t convinced he was welcome.</p>
<p>“Well , are you going to get in here or not?” Dean grumbled as he flopped down onto his bed. </p>
<p>“Right. Okay.” Castiel stepped inside carefully, slowly latching the door shut behind him so as to hopefully give Dean a bit of peace of mind that their conversation would not be overheard.</p>
<p>Neither of them spoke for a minute, the air heating up in the room in mere seconds. It felt like they were burning up in here, an invisible flame somehow marking the distance separating them. Dean took in a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Dean stated. Castiel blinked in shock.</p>
<p>“What? For what?” </p>
<p>“For saying all that. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t want to be angry, not now, not after today, but it nestled next to the forever feeling in his chest and he couldn’t stop himself.</p>
<p>“And why shouldn’t you have said it? Huh? You can’t tell me it was a lie. You can’t say you didn’t mean it. I won’t believe you.” The fire from the room was on his tongue and he felt it flicked into the words as he spoke. “No, you don’t get to take it back now. I said it back, you idiot.” The heat was in his cheeks too. Dean whipped his head up to look at Castiel and he must have felt the intensity from where he was sitting across the room.</p>
<p>“No, Cas, that’s not what I meant.” Dean admitted, bravely standing up from the bed and striding over to hover right in front of Castiel. “I meant I should have been stronger and not said it like that. It was shitty of me to do that under a curse. I should have said it sooner. I should have waited until Rowena fixed me. I could have done this a million different ways but I never meant for it to be like this.”</p>
<p>And just like that, everything Castiel had feared about a confession before they had spoken them was coming back to bite him. Dean felt guilty, but now so did he. </p>
<p>“Oh… I should have tried harder to stop you. It was selfish of me to let you keep going.”</p>
<p>“No, Cas, this isn’t on you. I knew the second you walked in there that I wasn’t going to be able to keep that in.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked down at their feet.</p>
<p>“But I meant it.” Dean said finally. “I love you, Cas. Have for a long time.” </p>
<p>Suddenly, Dean’s hand was up under Castiel’s chin, tilting his head up so he could meet his eyes. Castiel’s mouth ran dry. The magnetic pull that Dean had was astonishing and Castiel could barely breathe. Dean’s hand pulled up closer and for the second time that night, their lips crashed together. Dean’s lips were soft and the kiss was tender, an attempt to convey just how much they both meant those words. Castiel pulled back.</p>
<p>“I love you, Dean.”</p>
<p>And then they were together again, kisses growing impatient and needy. Want and desire they had pushed down for so long surfacing under each other’s touch. Castiel slipped a hand up under Dean’s shirt and ran his fingers over the flesh above his jeans. </p>
<p>“Cas...” Dean whimpered against his lips and it took all of Castiel’s restraint not to devour him on the spot. Without a word, Castiel pressed his lips on Dean’s in a heady kiss, rolling his bottom lip in his teeth as he shrugged the flannel off of Dean’s shoulders. He had waited so long for this and he needed as much of Dean as he could get right now.</p>
<p>“Cas, please…” Dean rasped between kisses, his hands roaming over Castiel’s cloaked back. “Coat, please take it off.” Castiel stepped back and let it fall from his shoulders. They were both painfully aware of the tightness in their pants as well as the frustrating amount of clothing they seemed to routinely wear. </p>
<p>Dean was growing as impatient as Castiel and in a second he was taking off Castiel’s blazer and undoing the buttons on his shirt, leaning up to place kisses on his neck at every step. Castiel was growing heavier with want every second and his need to feel Dean under him was getting hard to contain. Growling, he helped Dean out of his own shirt.</p>
<p>Castiel took him in, his bare chest against his own was overwhelming. He brought a hand up and ran his fingers over Dean’s nipple, earning a small moan from his perfect lips. He studied his face when he pressed his groin against Dean’s, their erections bumping, causing Dean to roll his hips into Castiel’s with another groan. The friction there was too much and Castiel needed to feel him for real. He trained his eyes on his face as they moved, reveling in the sight of Dean’s freckles up so close. He had always thought Dean was made of stars and an inch away, Castiel was certain of it. Dean’s eyes opened and he caught Castiel staring. The evergreen captivated him just as much in this moment as it had years ago in Hell.</p>
<p>“What is it? Like what you see?” Dean asked, a heady slur to his words.</p>
<p>“Very much so.” Castiel admitted, placing his hand on the back of his neck and pulling him back into a kiss. He didn’t wait to swipe his tongue along the seam of Dean’s mouth and was pleased when Dean let him in. He explored Dean’s mouth with zeal, loving the way his tongue felt against his own. Dean’s hands were in the waistband of his pants now and that was all the signal Castiel needed. He pushed Dean onto the bed, legs dangling over the edge as he sat. Castiel kneeled in between his legs and reached for the button on Dean’s jeans. He looked up at him through his eyelashes, asking for permission to continue. Still without words, Dean nodded quickly, leaning when he needed to to shrug off the pants. Just left in his briefs, it was still too much. Castiel tucked a finger into the waistband and again silently asked for permission. </p>
<p>“Yes, Cas, fuck, come on.” He rushed, leaning around to get himself out of his boxers. “You too. Need to see you, Cas, please.” Castiel had never known Dean to beg, but it was just about the hottest thing he’d ever been witness to. With a curt nod, Castiel freed himself from the rest of his clothes and kneeled back down between Dean’s legs. Fully undressed, Dean was breathtaking.</p>
<p>“Gorgeous.” He muttered, eyes roaming over everything kept hidden under layers of fabric every day. Dean blushed, his dick twitching in front of Castiel’s far too close face.</p>
<p>“Cas…”</p>
<p>“What do you want out of tonight?” Castiel asked before Dean could finish his thought. He wanted to know what was out of bounds beforehand because his capacity for conversation was dwindling by the second as Dean’s hard cock stood too proudly near his lips.</p>
<p>“Like how far should we go?” Dean hoped for clarity, leaning back as a blush tinged his cheeks. Beautiful.</p>
<p>“Yes, Dean. How far am I allowed to go?” His eyes couldn’t stray from Dean’s dick and he licked his lips in anticipation. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Cas, you’re so hot. Fuck it, all of it, everything, give me everything, Cas.”</p>
<p>“Everything?”</p>
<p>“Yes, everything. I want your mouth on my cock, I want you to fuck me until I can’t see straight, fucking come <em> on. </em>”</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t need to ask again. He wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock and sucked him into his mouth. He felt so big and so warm pressed into his lips and the spit in his mouth leaked down the side of him. He tasted good, <em> so good </em> . He pulled off with a wet <em> pop! </em>and swirled his tongue over the head, lapping up Dean’s precum as if it was a limited resource. Dean moaned at that, tangling his fingers into Castiel’s ever messy hair. Dean’s head dropped back as he pushed Castiel’s head down, forcing his lips over his dick. Castiel took him in fully, the head of his dick hitting the back of his throat. Dean groaned again.</p>
<p>Castiel started bobbing his head, taking him in as deep as he could and reveling in the small, desperate thrusts Dean was giving. He sucked hard, cheeks indenting as he worked.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Cas, so good…” Dean was breathing heavy now and Castiel could practically taste his releasing edging closer.</p>
<p>“Please Cas, fuck,” he panted, “I’m close Cas, please, may I?” </p>
<p>If he hadn’t had Dean’s entire cock in his mouth, Castiel would have grinned at the sweet submissive way Dean asked, no, begged for Castiel to let him cum. As if Castiel told him no, he would force himself to stop it in time. Castiel had no intentions of robbing him though, so he hummed a soft ‘yes’ around Dean’s cock.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean tightened his grip in Castiel’s hair and fucked into his mouth with shaky thrusts. “Cas!” He groaned deep in his throat and Castiel felt the hot spurts jolt down his throat. It was warm and he sounded so lovely as he swallowed him down so completely. </p>
<p>He pulled off of Dean and stood up, paying no mind to the creak of his limbs as he climbed up onto the bed. Dean flopped back, legs still dangling over the side and a wide grin plastered on his face. He had a few beads of sweat pooling by his hairline.</p>
<p>“That was so good, Cas, where the Hell did you learn how to do that?” He huffed drearily into the stale air.</p>
<p>“The Pizza Man taught me quite a few things, Dean. You would be surprised.” Castiel managed a sly grin, something he wasn’t used to doing but felt right nonetheless. Dean huffed out another tired laugh. </p>
<p>He laid there for a minute, and Castiel happily soaked in Dean’s afterglow. With the taste of Dean on his tongue, he could stand to be a little patient now. Then, Dean shifted them, laying down on the bed the proper way and pulling Castiel on top of him.</p>
<p>“Then surprise me, Pizza Man.” Dean grinned devilishly at him, a hand on either hip. Castiel’s cock twitched at the shift in his voice, the low rumble hitting him in his lower abdomen. He felt the growl at the back of his throat more than heard it and he shifted them a little to get more comfortable.</p>
<p>“Do you have…?” Castiel trailed off.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Dean replied before he finished his question, leaning up to the bedside table and pulling open the drawer to grab a small purple bottle and a condom. He dropped them on the bed next to him and got comfortable again. Castiel paused to take in the full sight of him. The Righteous Man was spread out under him, open and wanting Castiel to take him. He was beautiful. Breathtaking. The freckles dotted across his face and sprinkled on his chest were more mesmerizing than the night sky and Castiel was sure he could get lost counting them all. He dragged his eyes over everything, how perfect his legs looked on either side of him, how gorgeous those glass green eyes were all lidded and full of lust. Suddenly, looking wasn’t enough. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Dean’s lips, hot and heavy. Dean immediately tangled his fingers in Castiel’s hair again, drawing a moan out from him. He ground his hips down onto Dean’s, his erection pushing against Dean’s spent cock, ushering in another wave of blood to his and proving to Castiel he was ready. </p>
<p>Without pulling away from the kiss, Castiel felt for the bottle and startled Dean with the <em> crack! </em>sound that came from uncapping the lid. He leaned back, checking Dean’s eyes for any hint that would say he wanted Castiel to stop.</p>
<p>“You sure you want this?” Castiel asked, pouring the lubricant into his palm.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve been more sure of anything in my life, Cas.” He laughed. Castiel took that as the brightest green light he could get and rubbed the lube in his palm onto his fingers. </p>
<p>He kissed him again as he let his hand roam down, running between his cheeks until he had his fingers pressed up against his hole. Dean let out a breath at the touch. Castiel rubbed and pushed on it lightly, listening to the soft gasps of pleasure being hurled into his mouth. He could feel Dean growing again as he rutted against him and Castiel was suddenly not sure how long he could last when he finally got inside.</p>
<p>As his gasps faded into more normal breathing, Castiel slowly pushed a finger in. He went in slow, breath hissing past Dean’s teeth until he went knuckle deep. </p>
<p>“Fuck…” he rasped, “Cas, you gotta move.” Dean had a soft whine to his voice and Castiel was sure that if he could get drunk, that alone would do him in. So, he moved. He curled the finger buried in him until Dean was squirming and near begging for him to add another. He whined again when Castiel removed the finger long enough to add more lube. To make up for the loss, Castiel pushed two fingers in, curling them until he was sure Dean was going to come undone in his hands. He was whining and whimpering, moving his hips to feel Castiel in him. </p>
<p>He quickly added a third finger and at that point Dean was over trying not to beg. He was fully hard again, precum leaking out onto his stomach at every twist of Castiel’s fingers. Then, he hit a spot; a sweet tantalizing spot that made Dean almost yelp.</p>
<p>“Cas, <em> please. </em>” Dean begged, wiggling his hips with need and letting out a broken whimper as fingers grazed over that spot once more.</p>
<p>A smile crept onto Castiel’s lips. “Please, what, Dean?” He pulled almost all the way out then pushed in far with his fingers, hitting the spot with a lovely pressure and reveling in the filthy sounds that flew from Dean’s lips.</p>
<p>“Cas, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m not gonna last. Please, Cas- “ A sharp intake of breath cut him off as Castiel pulled out and pushed back in one more time. “<em> Fuck. </em>” He ground out. </p>
<p>“As you wish.” Castiel concedes with a grin, before pulling his fingers out for good and wiping them on a rag that had accompanied the other items in the bedside drawer. </p>
<p>Dean laughed. “Did you- Did you just <em> Princess Bride </em>me?” The laugh was hearty and it made Castiel blush. Not long ago he wouldn’t have understood the reference, but with all his implanted knowledge, he placed the quote right away and couldn’t stop himself from laughing along with him.</p>
<p>“Well, I certainly did not mean to.” He confessed, eyes stuck on the curve of Dean’s mouth. He wanted to taste it again. Castiel leaned down again and stole the smile from his lips, pressing fervent kisses onto his lips. They grew heavier, hotter. Dean pressed his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and he was just about gone. Pulling apart so suddenly it left Dean dazed, Castiel tore open the small square containing the condom and rolled it onto his dick. He had quite literally waited an eternity for this moment and he didn’t care to wait a moment longer. He quickly uncapped the lubcricant again and spurted a healthy amount over himself, giving his cock a few strokes before lining up.</p>
<p>Dean was watching him with hooded eyes and parted lips, breaths coming from his mouth in short pants. Dean raised his hand, palm open, inviting Castiel to hold it. He looked at it for a moment before taking Dean’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers, grounding Dean. Then, Castiel pushed in, seeing Dean’s eyes screw shut as he slowly got further and further inside. When he bottomed out, Dean released the breath he was holding tight in his chest and let his eyes open up to watch Castiel. Castiel lost any sense of composure he had left. Dean felt so tight and just <em> so good </em>he wasn’t sure he would ever get enough of this. He pulled almost all the way out and slowly thrust back in, hitting the spot that makes Dean see stars.</p>
<p>“<em> Fuck </em>, Cas! Shit…” Strings of curses fell from his lips as Castiel picked up the pace. He pounded into him, wanting to hear every step of Dean coming completely and wholly undone. He was panting, labored breaths tearing from his lungs as he pushed into Dean over and over again. Quieted moans filled the room with the sound of Cas’s balls against Dean’s ass. It was getting all too much; Castiel could feel it in his abdomen and he pressed in closer, latching onto Dean’s shoulder with his teeth as he thrust into him. His other hand, the one not intertwined with Dean’s, came up and wrapped around Dean’s dick, matching up the jerky movements of his hips with the pull of his fingers.</p>
<p>“Shit, Cas, I’m gonna cum, <em> fuck! </em> Cas, may I, I, oh <em> fuck. Fuck! Cas! </em>” Castiel hummed past his teeth into Dean’s skin and felt Dean tighten around him as he spilled all over his stomach and Castiel’s hand. His voice was loud, almost a scream of his name as the orgasm washed over him. Hearing Dean was the last push Castiel needed. He leaned back up and pushed in harder, faster, letting his lips fall open as he approached the edge.</p>
<p>‘Dean…” He moaned, pressing in further.</p>
<p>Dean groaned, breathless. “Cum for me, Cas, fuck. Cum <em> in </em>me, I, uh, ‘ve gotta feel you.” Each word was strained, but Castiel obeyed.</p>
<p>He came, hard, cock surrounded by Dean. ‘Ohh! Dean!” The moan was loud, but he couldn’t care. Didn’t have the capacity for it. He rode out the orgasm as he pushed into him, nearly collapsing when it was finally over. He huffed, spent and blissed, and pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it in the little trash in the corner. He laid down next to Dean and peppered kisses in his hair.</p>
<p>“That was… something else, Cas.” He said, a wistful grin on his lips that Castiel wanted to kiss away. So he did. </p>
<p>“I have to agree.” Castiel spoke after leaving Dean’s now puffy lips alone. Dean turned in his grasp, pressing his back up against Castiel’s chest and letting out a blissful sigh.</p>
<p>“You know, I don’t think it was a curse.” Dean stated as Castiel continued pressing kisses into his lightly bruised shoulder. There were a few teeth marks there and Castiel pressed his lips gently over them. </p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>“I mean, curses are bad, right? Telling the truth was probably about the best thing that could have happened to me.” He laughed, and Castiel could feel it. He smiled into Dean’s shoulder and nodded his agreement. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am pleasantly surprised with the outcome of this curse.”</p>
<p>“Truth be told? So am I.” Dean turned again, this time so he was facing Castiel in his bed. “I love you” He said it again. And again and again. Smiling more than Castiel has seen him do in years.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“Will you stay, Cas? With me? Not just tonight, I mean. I-”</p>
<p>“I will stay as long as you’ll have me.” </p>
<p>They were surely both grinning like fools, but exhaustion was quickly taking over. Wrapped in each other, sleep took them, and for the first time, there were no nightmares or monsters in their dreams. Only sweet kisses and lovely truths.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a link to the post of the art on Tumblr so you can find their blog! Thank you so so much for this! &lt;3<br/>https://profoundbondfortheages.tumblr.com/post/641692110192525312/fan-art-of-ironkissedmages-fanfic-truth-be-told</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>